La primera bendición
by Zarket Black
Summary: Por primera vez, la Luna Roja impartirá la bendición de dar poder y fuerza a una persona con una esencia especial. Sin embargo, puede que esa experiencia no sea capaz de corregir el peligroso y macabro rumbo que Hurza Comeojos ya ha decidido emprender.


**Disclaimer: **ECDLLR no me pertenece a mí, al igual que tampoco me pertenece Hurza. Ambos pertenecen al magnífico José Antonio Cotrina.

Este fic participa en el reto "Transformaciones" del foro "Bajo La Luna Roja"

* * *

Hurza miró a la gran explanada donde se concentraban sus ejércitos, jubiloso. Llevaban meses en aquel mundo, meses en los que habían ido conquistando, una por una, todas las zonas habitadas. En pocos días llevarían a cabo la última batalla, en la que aplastarían a los ejércitos enemigos. Y, tras esto, su hermano y él podrían comenzar a crear su proyecto. Una ciudad que sería el epicentro de la destrucción que extenderían por el universo. Una ciudad que provocaría la desaparición de la magia, esa fuerza horrible, nacida de los gritos de todo un pueblo durante un tiempo incontable.

A pesar del odio visceral de hurza por la magia, la amaba con la misma intensidad. Y ese era otro motivo para que se hubiera alejado del campamento. Tanto Hurza como él sabían de la existencia de la reverenciada Luna Roja, y ya habían deducido fácilmente que potenciaba el poder y la fuerza cuando salía. Y eso mismo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mirando a un horizonte que comenzaba a ponerse rojizo. Comenzaba a dolerle el cuerpo entero, pero no le importaba. Sentía el poder en bruto cabalgando por sus venas, y era una sensación absolutamente maravillosa. Con el poder de esa Luna podrían vencer sin dificultad a los ejércitos enemigos, e instaurar su reinado. Un reinado que, por fin, acabaría con el sufrimiento que venían arrastrando casi desde el comienzo de su existencia.

El dolor fue en aumento mientras la Luna se iba mostrando en el horizonte. Justo cuando terminó de mostrarse el dolor en huesos aumentó de forma brusca hasta límites inimaginables. Sintiendo que los aesín lo volvían a torturar desde la tumba, Hurza cayó al suelo, gritando y sufriendo en cada uno de los puntos de su cuerpo. Le dolía especialmente la cabeza, que no paraba de temblar ajena a cualquier control, pero tanto sus huesos como sus músculos pulsaban de una forma bastante dolorosa. Era un dolor bastante parecido al que había sentido durante las torturas que sufrió al principio de su vida, y no pudo menos que comenzar a maldecir a aquella Luna y a la magia, última causante de todo aquel sufrimiento. [i]¿Es que la magia nunca dejará de atormentarme, siempre se nutrirá de mi dolor?[/i], pensó.

Gritó al sentir la pulsación de la cabeza, que alcanzaba un nuevo límite. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo iba haciéndose más ancho y alto, mientras que su piel se volvía un poco más gruesa. Aulló de dolor con esos cambios, incapaz de moverse lo suficiente como para hacer un hechizo que lo aplacase. Pero lo más doloroso eran la cabeza y el cuello. Como si fuesen algún material elástico, se iban estirando hacia los lados, apareciendo formas amorfas en la mitad la cara, que iba separándose por la nariz.

Un nuevo pico de dolor le alcanzó cuando sintió a los colmillos crecer, empujando y ocupando el sitio que habían ocupado otros dientes. La cabeza, entre tanto, iba convirtiéndose en dos de forma inevitable. Comenzaban a separarse, mientras el cuello se hundía por el medio y las narices y los ojos se reorientaban para formar nuevas caras. Aunque lo más difícil y doloroso era la división del cerebro en dos, que compartían recuerdos y pensamientos hasta un mismo punto. Pronto el aullido de Hurza se convirtió en dos aullidos simultáneos y las gargantas se separaron por completo. Ya solo la mitad de la cara y parte del cerebro seguían uniendo las dos cabezas.

Con un grito final, ambas se separaron a la vez que formaban unas nuevas orejas. La nueva criatura, anteriormente Hurza Comeojos, se levantó tras unos cuantos fracasos. Su cuerpo era nuevo, más grande, y tenía ahora dos cabezas con las que lidiar. La criatura, furiosa, rugió a la Luna que se alzaba en el cielo. Los dos cerebros habían corroborado con su sufrimiento la maldad intrínseca de la magia, y la experiencia sólo había servido para afianzarse en sus planes de destruir la magia. No descansarían hasta que ni el más mínimo poso de ese poder maldito fuese arrancado y destruido de la creación.

* * *

**NdA: **la cabeza y cuello de Hurza se separan como una célula mediante bipartición, por si os ayuda a entenderlo mejor. Si, soy raro, pero tengo un biotranstorno. Y son las tres de la mañana ,_,


End file.
